The present invention relates to education systems and more particularly to a rule based tutorial system that utilizes a table of components to control business simulations of actual environments to teach new skills.
When building a knowledge based system or expert system, at least two disciplines are necessary to properly construct the rules that drive the knowledge base, the discipline of the knowledge engineer and the knowledge of the expert. The domain expert has knowledge of the domain or field of use of the expert system. For example, the domain expert of an expert for instructing students in an automotive manufacturing facility might be a process control engineer while the domain expert for a medical instruction system might be a doctor or a nurse. The knowledge engineer is a person that understands the expert system and utilizes the expert""s knowledge to create an application for the system. In many instances, the knowledge engineer and domain expert are separate people who have to collaborate to construct the expert system.
Typically, this collaboration takes the form of the knowledge engineer asking questions of the domain expert and incorporating the answers to these questions into the design of the system. This approach is labor intensive, slow and error prone. The coordination of the two separate disciplines may lead to problems. Although the knowledge engineer can transcribe input from the expert utilizing videotape, audio tape, text and other sources, efforts from people of both disciplines have to be expended.. Further, if the knowledge engineer does not ask the right questions or asks the questions in an incorrect way, the information utilized to design the knowledge base could be incorrect. Feedback to the knowledge engineer from the expert system is often not available in prior art system until the construction is completed. With conventional system, there is a time consuming feedback loop that ties together various processes from knowledge acquisition to validation.
Educational systems utilizing an expert system component often suffer from a lack of motivational aspects that result in a user becoming bored or ceasing to complete a training program. Current training programs utilize static, hard-coded feedback with some linear video and graphics used to add visual appeal and illustrate concepts. These systems typically support one xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d answer and navigation through the system is only supported through a single defined path which results in a two-dimensional generic interaction, with no business model support and a single feedback to the learner of correct or incorrect based on the selected response. Current tutorial systems do not architect real business simulations into the rules to provide a creative learning environment to a user.
According to a broad aspect of a preferred embodiment of the invention, a goal based learning system utilizes a rule based expert training system to provide a cognitive educational experience. The system provides the user with a simulated environment that presents a business opportunity to understand and solve optimally. Mistakes are noted and remedial educational material presented dynamically to build the necessary skills that a user requires for success in the business endeavor. The system utilizes an artificial intelligence engine driving individualized and dynamic feedback with synchronized video and graphics used to simulate real-world environment and interactions. Multiple xe2x80x9ccorrectxe2x80x9d answers are integrated into the learning system to allow individualized learning experiences in which navigation through the system is at a pace controlled by the learner. A robust business model provides support for realistic activities and allows a user to experience real world consequences for their actions and decisions and entails realtime decision-making and synthesis of the educational material. The system is architected around a table of components to manage and control the system.